


【SD】浪漫满屋

by huanhe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam is a collector, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhe/pseuds/huanhe
Summary: Sam拥有许多房间。每个房间都能给他带来不一样的惊喜。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【SD】浪漫满屋

*Underage预警。魔王米x少年丁。  
*三无PWP。内含大量人工造雷。慎入。

Summary：Sam拥有许多房间。每个房间都能给他带来不一样的惊喜。

•一号房间•

"所以——呃——Sammy？"这个Dean Winchester迟疑着说。他的身形和眉眼都满是少年人稍显稚气的青涩，甚至必须微微仰起头才能真正看清楚这个男人的脸。随意暴露自己的咽喉是一种足以致命的愚蠢错误，尤其是在一个陌生人——或者说近似于陌生的人的面前。但是他没有恐惧和犹豫，几近算得上是带有为了能够用目光认认真真描摹过这张脸愿意付出一切的热烈——这让Sam笑了起来，是一种愉悦的、轻快的笑。他喜欢这样的Dean。他的反应在这么多收藏品中都能称得上是独一无二。这取悦了Sam，让Sam觉得非常有趣。

"是的，我就是你的弟弟，你的Sammy。"Sam微笑着说。他摊开手，向对方展示自己的无害。武器对于他这样的凶手来说已经太低级了，真正需要它的只是Dean，Dean正拖着一柄于他而言过长的猎枪。这个房间严格按照了汽车旅馆的样式塑造，因此Dean以为这只是入住汽车旅馆后一个有人闯入的深夜。父亲外出猎魔，而他本能地遵循了自己的训练模式，毫不犹豫地端起枪来保护他的弟弟——尽管父亲强调过受到保护的对象是"他们"，但是Dean显然并没有把自己算作在内。

Sam精准地掌控着这个房间里的一切，其中自然包括Dean这样微不足道的小小的偏爱。他的微笑差一点就要变成怜悯，好在汽车旅馆廉价的灯泡很适时地坏了，昏黄的光线让Dean很难分辨出他真实的情绪。盐线散成混乱的一片，Dean把这个不请自来的闯入者堵在房间门口，差一点就要用枪口对准他的脑袋并扣下扳机。但这个看起来陌生又危险的人只用了一个单词便停止了他的所有动作——甚至差一点成功中断了他的呼吸。

明明他只是说："Dean。"

Dean忽然从这样简短的发音里获取了多到有些离奇的信息，比如现在发生的一切都不过是他的一个异常真实的梦境，而眼前这名差一点就要被他枪击的闯入者其实就是Sam——他本该安安稳稳睡在汽车旅馆的被窝里的小弟弟。他匆匆回头看了一眼，床铺不知何时变得像新的一样，枕头和被褥叠放整齐，床上没有任何代表着有人曾经于此入睡的痕迹。这种感觉太奇怪了，似乎一切都在滑向失控的深渊——更奇怪的是Dean竟然没有感到不安。他只是不由自主地放下了枪，确保枪口远离他的弟弟。

他知道自己一定露出了蠢兮兮的表情，甚至连每一根眼睫毛的弧度都在冒着傻气。但是这不能怪他，只能证明这确实是一个少有的、罕见的好梦——天。要知道这个人可是Sam，未来的Sam，一个营养状况必然十分良好的大块头，而不是Dean担忧过的那种瘦弱的、细长的豆芽菜。看来千篇一律的速食早餐并没有对他的生长期造成毁灭性的打击。Dean相当满意地想着。一种有些滑稽的自豪感随之萌生在这个肩负着喂养弟弟这一重任的小小的兄长心里。可是他为什么会突然梦见这么多年后的Sam？Dean不明白，但这没有远那么重要，甚至可以说是相当不重要。因为Sam总是最重要的那个，不论是同什么相比。

在实际年龄上已经远远超过了自己的哥哥的Sam仍然耐心又彬彬有礼地站在门口，像是他最为乖顺的弟弟那样等待着一个进入的邀请。他察觉到Dean有那么一点点的局促和窘迫，在邀请Sam和存放枪支之间他选择了先去放枪，因为他不知道该如何与梦中这个未来的Sam相处。可他又是这么珍视这个来自未来的陌生的Sam——Sam在读懂这一点后几乎要笑出声来，因为他注意到"珍视"这样一个有趣的词。这可不是什么解读错误，因为眼前这个Dean对于他来说就像白纸一样浅显而又单薄，不费吹灰之力就可以撕碎。

"Sammy，说实在的，我还真不知道为什么会做这样的怪梦。我们在一起呆得够久了，至少得保持一个梦境的距离才不会对彼此感到腻烦。"Dean轻声嘟囔着，但是言行不一地走近了Sam，甚至试探着抓握他的手，好奇他会不会突然消失。一切都正像Sam期待的那样——不必费心操纵也能收获一些亲昵。为了得到更多的意外之喜，Sam决定减少自己的干涉。于是他只是看着Dean微笑，在心里默数他鼻翼两侧微微的几点雀斑。Dean似乎被他冰冷的双手吓了一跳。他再一次抬头看向Sam，像是为了验证一个猜测一样轻声询问道："Sam？"

"怎么了，Dean？"Sam回以一个安抚性的目光。这样的目光出现的频率与他发自内心的愉悦微笑相当，同样十分难得，"如果我出现在你的梦里只会给你带来困扰，那么我现在就可以离开。"

"不，别走，Sammy，我拉住你可不是为了把你赶走的。"Dean没有办法把Sam宽大的手掌完整地握住，于是他紧紧牵住了Sam的指尖，"我只是——你得过来坐下，坐到这边。我想——呃——当然，你可以随意嘲笑我，但我发誓我会揍掉你咧嘴大笑时露出来的小狗门牙——假装窗外有一颗只剩下了尾巴的流星吧。我只是想好好看看你。"

都怪那该死的突然坏掉的灯泡。Dean重重地拍下了床头壁灯的开关，而Sam已经端坐于床沿之上，优雅从容得让Dean以为他除了博物馆里那些被厚厚的玻璃墙保护着的典雅王座之外不屑于让任何一种材质的座椅挨近他那尊贵的屁股。他为自己不切实际的想象笑了一下，然后挨着这个陌生的Sam坐好，把赤裸的脚踩在自己歪倒的靴子上。Sam贴心地半侧过身子配合他的打量。上帝，他真的已经不再是那个能被Dean轻易地抱个满怀的小弟弟了。Dean努力地在这张脸上找寻着他熟悉的痕迹，在此之前他已经发觉了太多他并不想知道的。Sam隐藏着别的什么，可惜他藏得不算太好，至少在他的兄长面前无处遁形。人对于创口之流的会引发疼痛的东西总是有一种本能的回避，于是Dean下意识地说："你长大了，Sam——实际上长得过大。老天，我早该想到那些扔在货柜最底层的便宜奶粉里充斥着乱七八糟的激素。你站在门口的时候我以为是一棵多长了个树干的最大号圣诞树，超市的橱窗里都摆不下的那种。你现在坐在这里，就像是好端端的床上突然冒出来一座小山。"

责备Sam在此时略显迟钝的反应是不合理的，因为他确实很久没有领教过这样典型的Dean Winchester式的俏皮话了。好在他还记得微笑。Sam的微笑在Dean这里总是畅通无阻。Dean同样为自己的俏皮话咧嘴笑了起来，在昏暗中仍旧明亮的双眼弯成一个柔软又好看的弧度。他仅凭这双漂亮眼睛就值得无数个温柔的亲吻，温热的指尖则分属于另外的价格——Dean的手远远比任何一个同龄人的都要粗糙，猎人的训练让他的手掌过早地生出厚茧，甚至可能已经导致了某些指节发生轻微的变形。但是当这样的手以一种轻柔的、小心翼翼的力道贴上Sam的面颊时，Sam很难从自己的藏品中找出比它更为昂贵的东西。

"天，看看你自己，Sammy。这是个天杀的破梦，为什么我不能在自己的梦里随意地变出一面镜子？"现在打量Sam没有最初那么费力，但是Dean仍然有一种必须仰视自己的弟弟的错觉——或许不是错觉。Sam从他的语气中分析出了自豪和赞叹，尽管他并不知道它们有什么添加的必要，"你用剃须刀的时候可得小心点。不过就算多了几条丑疤，你还是会叫那些口味独特的姑娘们集体发疯的。我真想晃醒那个小混球，让他来见见未来的他自己——哈，我打赌如果做这个梦的是他，他一定会先把自己笑醒。毕竟你现在穿着猎人们肯定不会穿的衣服，还高大又英俊。"

"你认为我不再打猎了吗，Dean？"Sam准确地抓住了Dean试图用轻描淡写掩盖住的尾巴。Dean果然有那么一瞬间的茫然，这是他惯有的失误。他总是想哄骗Sam，却忘了Sam从来都不会被他轻易地哄骗。他把手收回到自己的膝盖上，用以掩饰轻微的无措，而Sam的手紧随其后。采取如此简单的方式操控Dean简直像是一种娱乐，他让他们掌心相贴，但Dean在反抗——他时常会反抗，Sam已经习惯了，他也时常纵容他的反抗，把这当作娱乐节目的另一种逗趣。Dean的手指蜷缩起来，然而在Sam沉默的鼓励下又慢吞吞地张开。他尽力向Sam冷到有些不正常的手传递自己的温度，指尖无意识地轻轻磨蹭着他的手背。

"难道你还在打猎吗，Sam？"Dean反问道，努力不让自己的语气透露出刻薄的嘲讽。因为这确实并非他的本意，"你看起来像个律师，医生，投资顾问，运营总监，或者那种敲敲桌子就有人跳起来帮忙泡咖啡的职业经理。总之你有个除了猎人之外一切可能存在的光鲜亮丽的职业。如果你摇头，那只能说明你还同时兼职骗子。"

Dean后悔自己没有把"骗子"这个单词咬碎含在嘴里。他以为Sam会生气，至少会皱一皱眉，然而Sam没有。他的神情其实很难用简短的言语概括，至少这不是现在的Dean能够钻研透彻的。他知道Sam的手指在渐渐收紧。他握得Dean的手有些发疼，但Dean并不打算躲避。

"Dean，我不想伤害现在的你，但你看到的一切都是有原因的。"Sam慢慢地说。Dean的呼吸立即放轻了。但愿Sam说的与他想象中的某一部分并无相似，"我现在确实没有打猎，但我曾经是个猎人，和你一样的猎人。Dean，我们都是猎人。那时候我们一起打猎，从来没有离开过彼此。"

"你说'那时候'？"Dean忍不住挣动了一下，不是为了脱离Sam的掌控，而是出于惊讶。他紧紧地盯住Sam的眼睛，语气却格外的克制又轻软，"没事的，Sammy，只是告诉我发生了什么。我现在就在这里，在你身边。"

Sam短暂地中断了对话，调整了一下自己的呼吸。他当然知道这其实没什么好调整的，他甚至不用呼吸，只是Dean会需要他弄出一些合情合理的动静。这种行为获取的回报也十分可观，Dean的目光没有再离开他哪怕一秒。他紧张，心跳加速，不停地舔嘴唇，双脚把靴子踩得皱了起来。这都是因为Sam。Sam没有刻意操纵什么，但现在Sam就是他的一切。

"我失去你了，Dean。我不再打猎，是因为没有你在我的身边。"漫长的沉默过后，Sam公布了最终的答案。于是一切都静止了。Dean不再眨眼，舌尖还卡在齿缝之间，忘了呼吸，甚至短暂地摆脱了心跳。他能够找回自己的知觉完全是因为Sam耐心又细致地抚摸着他的手，似乎是想把那上面的每一处擦伤和硬茧都记录在案。Dean知道自己的眼睛有些湿润，他太年轻了，还不能完全约束住自己的泪腺。于是他不得不像个软弱的爱哭鬼一样抽了抽鼻子，用这点尴尬的噪音逼回业已生产制造完全的眼泪。

"我没有诅咒自己的古怪癖好，但是我能够想到的唯一原因是'那时候'我已经死了。"Dean尽可能粗声粗气地说，好像有了这个拙劣的玩笑Sam就不会发现他的异常。他试图调动脸部的肌肉为自己的玩笑捧场，但是他失败得十分彻底。错误的肌肉运动让他的眼泪流了出来，好在只有一边，并未完全损害他的名誉。然而Sam接下来的举动险些让他另一边的眼泪也不受控制地胡乱滚落。这一次不是因为震惊和悲伤，而纯粹是出于惊吓——Sam屈起手指抵住了他的下巴，以这样一点精巧的力道迫使他抬起头来。然后Sam——他的弟弟，尽管长得很大——倾身贴近了他，用嘴唇吻掉了他的眼泪，但同时也接触了似乎没有眼泪划过的痕迹的地方——上帝。Sam不该这么做。激素最多加速了他的生长，不应当把他的大脑也搅和得一塌糊涂——因为Dean不会这么做。倒不是说他想跟Sam玩同样的礼物来回传递之类的把戏，而是Dean至少是衡量正常与否的判准之一。Dean爱他的弟弟，但Sam哭泣的时候他可不会傻了吧唧地撅起自己的嘴唇。他最多只能赶紧献上自己最喜欢的也是最好的那件外套的衣袖。

"S-Sam，Sammy？"Dean本能地往后退缩，但粗糙的床单让他的挪动并不十分顺畅，"老天，你们那个时候的水资源已经紧缺到这个份上了吗？——哇哦。真他妈的糟透了。幸好我已经死了。我能保证地球上的最后一滴水一定不会是我的眼泪。"

"Dean。"Sam相当温和地拿回了话语权。他的手指有意无意地按压过Dean的嘴唇，Dean只能向那个不知道存在与否的操蛋的上帝祈祷他刚才舔嘴唇的时候没有留下口水——这个任务可比拒绝一份热腾腾又香喷喷的派更加艰巨。总之Sam没有受到任何干扰。他只是接着说："Dean，没有人可以改变注定会发生的事，你睡醒后就会忘记这一切的。但是我要告诉你第二件事。"

不会有什么事比用死去的方式甩开自己的弟弟更加糟糕了。Dean心想。这一次他没有想错，因为Sam揭露的秘辛并不糟糕，只是离谱。

不为清理眼泪和节约水资源，Sam单纯地用自己的嘴唇触碰了Dean的嘴唇。Dean以为自己的灵魂已经由于这巨大的冲击短暂地离开了躯体，但Sam说的每一个字他都听得那么清晰："第二件事是，Dean，我们彼此相爱。"

果然，美梦只是一个笑话，在这个荒诞不经的破梦里，一切都他妈的乱套了。他发育过度的弟弟亲口公布了他的死讯和他们不知道完成与否的可悲的婚讯。他甚至不知道自己是死在他们的婚礼之后还是之前——如果他们有婚礼的话。但谁说彼此相爱等于举办婚礼？没准他和Sam除了充当蹩脚猎人以外还要躲避以爸爸为首的猎人们的追捕——因为他们是两个乱伦的怪胎。但为什么Sam没提到任何关于爸爸的事？Dean不知道。他有一个莫名其妙的但是很坚定的念头：Sam不说，证明这件事并没有他想象中的那么重要。

是的，重要的是Dean必须想办法醒来，只要忘记就不会为明天可能发生的事而感到痛苦。要是疼痛真的可以使人从梦中清醒，那么Dean愿意恶狠狠地把他自己的胳膊拧青——格斗训练给他的胳膊留下了太多瘀伤，他不介意再多添一些别的颜色。但是世界上真的存在疼痛无法做到的事——比如说让Dean摆脱这个荒唐可笑的梦。他用力地掐自己的大腿，随后可悲地发现自己甚至不再觉得痛了。显然这个梦在从失控走向失控。Dean差一点就要把手探到枕头底下摸索藏在那里的银刀，但愿它在梦里也会被安放在相同的位置上，但是Sam阻止了他，还是用那个简短的命令："Dean。"

"我不知道该说什么，Sam，除非给我换个你没有碰过的嘴。"Dean晃晃自己的脑袋，检查有没有多余的水声，他从来没有这么迫切地想要结束自己的睡眠时间，"这真的是我的梦吗？为什么我会梦到你？为什么我会在梦里折磨我自己？Sammy，这太奇怪了。我知道你是Sam，因为我就是知道。对这一点我毫不怀疑。所以拜托你动一动你那一直过于聪明的小脑袋，告诉我为什么我不能给自己一拳，然后痛痛快快地变成清醒但一无所知的快乐傻瓜。"

"我想，Dean，可能是因为我需要你。"Sam似乎也意识到了刚才的亲吻无异于向Dean目前还不算太长的人生中投放了一枚原子弹，于是他适当地与Dean保持了一定的礼貌距离。而在他这样做之前，Dean还不会意识到自己拥抱Sam的渴望竟然如此强烈。Sam知道他必然能够达到这一目的，"我们分开太久了。我一个人，做点管理工作，就是你看到的这样，一份我并不想要的正当职业。Dean，你知道我不能没有你。我不得不暂时借用一下你的梦。我很抱歉，我明知道这样可能会伤害你——只要你说'我不想要'，我保证会立即结束这一切。"

"不，不，Sam，停下，别当一个心急火燎的混球。"Dean几乎要从床上跳起来。他不知道自己为什么会有这样激烈的反应。他讨厌这个梦，却想留下Sam，以至于他不愿意这一切结束得太早。他胡乱地攥住了Sam的某一根指头，好像这样就能阻止他关闭这个梦境似的，"我可以为你做些什么？你需要我为你做些什么？——我总得为你做点什么，Sammy，你知道我不会就这样让你离开的——泪汪汪地，空着手回到不知道多少年之后。"

为了佐证自己的发言，Dean甚至抓过一个枕头拍打，试图向Sam展示它的魅力："我可以——至少我可以拍拍你，像以前那样哄你睡觉？酷爆了的梦中睡眠，Sammy，别告诉我你并不需要？"

Sam低低地笑了起来。他投向Dean的目光温柔而又专注，就好像Dean现在并不是无计可施的具像化体现，而是他的爱人——真正意义上的爱人。与此同时，Dean无法控制自己不去回应这份爱意——当然，是梦把这一切扭曲了，让他开始混淆爱意的种类。Dean发现他与Sam未来会成为情侣这件事也不是那么的难以接受——只要这能让Sam感到快乐，让Sam得到幸福，让他自己在突如其来的死亡之前履行好"照顾Sam"这一似乎与生俱来的职责——只要这是Sam想要的。Sam会猜到他正想着的这一切吗？Dean不知道。他只是听见Sam以一种绝对陌生但无端令人着迷的口吻说：

"我需要你，Dean。你一直那么爱我，愿意为我献出一切，包括你的信任，你的爱情，你的身体。你总是愿意为我做任何事情。Dean，你现在也足够爱我吗？你确定能够做到吗？你仍旧愿意为我献出一切包括你自己吗？"

"当然，Sammy。太多问号了，你这死脑筋的小蠢蛋。"Dean喃喃地说。他好像从来没有听到过这么正确的话，甚至值得工工整整地抄写一遍然后夹在日记本里——Sam说得这么对。他一直那么爱Sam，愿意为Sam做任何事，愿意向Sam献出他拥有的不算太多一切——只要Sam需要——包括他自己。

汽车旅馆的床铺或许从来没有这么柔软过。Dean似乎深深地陷在里面，身体绵软得像是顶有胡里花哨遮阳伞的小推车贩卖的那种满是香精味的廉价冰淇淋。当然，也有可能是因为从来没有一个这么大的Sam像这样压在他的身上。上帝。就算天花板上其实藏有某个变态的偷拍工具，Dean也不用担心有一天会在那些熟悉的网页上与自己惊恐地对视——因为他确信镜头只能拍摄到他勉强勾在Sam的腰上的该死的、颤抖的腿——见鬼。他可从来没有想过要这样使用这里的幸运弧度。

至于Sam，他更没什么好担心的，因为他直到现在都还衣冠楚楚，甚至没有分心脱去自己的西装外套。他全部的注意力似乎只能用于解开Dean过分宽大又洗到脱色的蠢唧唧的格子衫。Dean当然不是第一次在Sam面前暴露自己的身体。夏季最热的那几天里汽车旅馆的房间会被免费升级成为超棒的纯天然桑拿房，Dean甚至想过许愿让胡乱缠在腰上的浴巾忽然变成薄纱。但这一次的裸露给他带来了截然不同的感受。这个被可怜的小Sammy临时征用的梦境突然从荒诞急转直下堕落成了荒淫。耐心又细致地解开扣子的Sam像极了Dean第一次读那些乱七八糟的神话时胡乱想象过的收取人间祭品的神明，连那些原本不值一文的塑料纽扣都因他的触碰顷刻间被抬举成了价值连城的艺术品。

现在Dean可笑的衬衫完全敞开了，像是一个正不遗余力地向Sam展示他的身体的叛徒。Sam毫无温度的手掌贴在Dean的胸口，手指有意无意擦过了他小小的乳尖。这里细腻，白皙，温暖，单薄，没有伤痕，容易摧毁，适于碾碎，但另一个Sam，属于这个世界的原住民Sam，被取而代之的Sam，确实曾无数次地枕在这里睡着。困倦的、或许还饿着肚子的Dean小声哼着根本听不出原作曲调的歌，轻轻拍打着他的后背。Dean的胸口是一个隐蔽又窄小的仅向一人开放的安全屋。Dean的心跳就是隔绝一切危险的完美屏障。

当然，刨除这些矫情的修饰，Dean依旧美味又可口。Sam满意地感觉到Dean在他的掌下难以自抑地颤抖。他被Sam如此冰冷的手掌吓到了，但是温驯得好像从未想过逃脱，似乎一个简单的触碰就已然将他彻底征服。不过Sam会大方地让他得到更多。他用一根手指轻轻揉按Dean的乳头，同时用舌尖点到即止地触碰着另一个。Sam很擅长控制自己的力道和分寸，一系列带有色情意味的亵玩被他进行得分外温文。这导致Dean出现了短暂的思维空白。他不知道事情为什么会变成这样，甚至不太记得刚才都发生了什么。Sam说——然后他——像是交易前在订立契约。不，这不会是一个交易。因为Sam想要，而他只是给予。

Dean要做的就是向Sam交付他自己——为什么不？Sam像含住纸杯蛋糕上点缀的小小的、甜蜜的浆果一样吮吻他柔软的乳尖，他不是姑娘，从年龄上算甚至不够成熟，那里本该乏善可陈，但Sam像是往他的身体里埋入了一枚火种。他的体温那么低，却可以让Dean浑身发热。有什么东西在他的乳尖之下鼓胀起来，带来酥痒酸疼的同时也让Dean有一种异乎寻常的满足——这听起来有点性变态的意味，但它确实发生了。Dean分不清那是他累积的快感还是青涩的情欲，又或者它们原本就是同一种东西。Sam吮吸的声响忽然变得很大，甚至盖过了Dean在情欲烧灼的混沌之中无意识发出的呻吟。Dean只觉得他的胸口湿漉漉的，一定是Sam的舌头的杰作——看样子小狗总有长大的一天，但小狗永远是他的小狗。

Dean知道自己不应当在这时候笑出声。那些画质低劣的性爱小视频好像把在前戏中的笑声定义为对床伴性能力的侮辱，但Dean控制不住。Sam再一次往他满是水痕的胸前印下深深的齿痕的时候Dean报复性地抓乱了他梳理得一丝不苟的头发。这引得Sam转而抬头咬住了他的嘴唇——上帝。Sam咬得太重了，因疼痛而发出了丢人呜咽的Dean没来得及把他的舌头挡在牙齿之外，这直接导致了他被迫接受一个Sam似乎打算把舌头探进他的嗓子眼里的深吻。Sam亲吻他像是君王巡视自己的领土，他致力于品尝能够品尝到的Dean的每一寸，Dean却只得到了窒息和慌乱——这他妈还是同时发生的，因为Dean并没有接受过在接吻中呼吸的专门训练。

他揪扯Sam的发尾，与Sam相比细瘦苍白到可怜的大腿在Sam的身侧乱蹭，用尽一切可供操作的肢体语言警告Sam他傲人的肺活量可能会要了他哥的命。但是Sam不在乎。他重重咬住Dean的舌头，像真正的性交一样牢牢压住Dean一下一下地顶撞，任凭Dean的双腿从颤抖绷紧到软绵绵地滑落。对于Dean来说，仅仅是感受到床铺的晃动就已经过于色情了，更何况他几乎要溺毙在这样一个强势又深入的亲吻里。当Sam意犹未尽地结束这个吻的时候，Dean甚至没能感觉出自己的裤子和腿根黏黏糊糊的，只能听到自己比放声哭泣好不了太多的急促的喘息，像是落水者刚刚浮出自己意识里的深海。Dean满脸都是眼泪，Sam在他眼中模糊得像是用积木随便拼搭的色块小人。而之前还那么节约水资源的Sam现在却好整以暇地看着他，就好像他的嘴角并没有沾满Dean亮晶晶的口水似的。Dean敢发誓他的嘴唇一定被Sam啃得又红又肿，有点像是他想象中的口红过敏，但刺痛感可没有局限于他的嘴唇上。Sam又露出了他有些拘谨甚至略带羞涩的招牌微笑，凭着这样的微笑他可以在Dean这里得到一切。他的手指不知道什么时候沾了一些甜甜的汁液，过分热情地直直送进Dean的嘴里，捎带着一份十足的、不容拒绝的邀请。

“Dean。”与粗暴的动作截然相反，Sam相当耐心地诱哄道，“尝尝你自己。”

什么他妈的叫尝尝我自己？Dean试图运转起乱糟糟的脑子消化这句古怪的搭配。他知道这个Sam是个成功人士，好像成功人士的手也天生要比别人大出一些。他必须要努力张嘴才能含住Sam的手指而不让它噎得自己难受。Dean确实尝到了什么，但Sam没有给他想明白的机会，他只是得寸进尺地开始玩弄Dean的舌头，同时很贴心地解释说：“谢谢你，Dean。你的奶水尝起来比那些扔在货柜最底层的便宜奶粉更好，美味又安全。”

Dean差一点就要咬断Sam的手指，好在Sam的反应比他更快。他用两根手指夹住了Dean的舌头，同时阻止了他齿关的咬合。Dean狼狈地呜咽着，唾液不受控制地从嘴角流下。老天，Sam只是他的一个梦，所以一定是他自己疯了——这本色情乱伦版的《仲夏夜之梦》大概能把精神病院里的资深专家吓得夺路而逃。但是Sam看起来那么开心，就好像从他的乳尖里吸出那些奶白色的甜汁是全天下再正常不过的事情，Dean甚至能感受到他目光里那种暖洋洋的鼓励。于是Dean又一次心安理得地接受了这个梦境中的一切，总是有一个若有似无的声音萦绕在他耳边——只要Sam需要。他忘了Sam还挟制着他的舌头，在心里喃喃地跟着重复了一遍：只要Sam需要。

Sam很快找回了操纵者的乐趣。放任Dean自己进行游戏果然还是不行的。他没有忘记这里的Dean暂时承受不住那么多的刺激，让他陷入情热的短暂失神是一种规则允许的怜爱。Sam抽出手指的时候Dean无意识地跟着探出一点舌尖，温热软腻得像是他的心脏。Sam知道自己又多了一系列想要收藏的珍品。他随意地抚摸了一下Dean瘦窄的腰胯，看着那双湿漉漉的眼睛下达命令道：

“Dean，对我说‘我想要你’。”

“我想要你，Sammy。”Dean立即作出了回应。他在这个梦境里经历的意识空白多到有些不正常，多到忽略已经成了一种本能的反应。他缓慢地眨动双眼，浑然不知湿润的眼睫构成了一种莫大的诱惑。他甚至还敢习惯性地舔舐自己的嘴唇，“假如性爱是我唯一能够安慰你的方式，那么就尽管做吧。没什么好顾忌的，要知道你老哥从出生那天起就坚不可摧——只是不要被我知道你试遍了那些乱七八糟的方法只是为了打劫一个梦境好进来操你的老哥，否则我就揍烂你这张漂亮的小脸。我——你是个成熟的大人了，至少比我成熟——你知道的，Sam，其实我不值得你这样冒险。”

“不，Dean，你值得我为你做任何事。相信我，你不知道的还有很多。”Sam意味深长地说。他往后退了退，给Dean留出一点空间，好看着他笨拙地脱掉自己的衬衫和短裤，并在意识到自己已经迷迷糊糊地射过一次之后飞快地把这团衣物连同最后的内裤一起踢到床下，再换上一副自以为掩饰得很好的尴尬神情——他的脸红得几乎能够即刻动身前去参加番茄选美大赛。这种无意识的放荡当然缘于Sam施加的暗示。Sam总是喜欢让Dean自己做好准备，不过今天他打算好心地给予Dean一点帮助，因为他渐渐地有些偏爱这里的Dean——当然，只是一点。

Dean显然还是很不适应Sam投向他光裸的下身的目光，他正在绞尽脑汁地想要完全合拢自己的双腿，好遮挡住他自己弄出来的那些黏糊糊的污迹。Sam像是在用目光隔空抚摸他的大腿，明明他自己的阴茎也已经勃起，只是委屈地被束缚在西装裤里蓄势待发。Sam会不会需要他凑过去——呃——施以援手？Dean很有一些纸上谈兵的经验。他当然知道要怎么做，而且他不想那么快就献上自己的嘴巴，因为他很确信自己吞不进去——光是Sam的手指就已经是地狱级别的挑战，Dean可没有以“口交窒息第一人”的身份名垂青史的变态兴趣。谢天谢地。当Dean别有目的地开始活动自己的手腕的时候，Sam及时发布了下一道指令。

“找到润滑剂，Dean。”Sam说，“拉开第一层抽屉。它就在里面。”

润滑剂，Dean知道必须有润滑剂，就算不知道他也不会承认的。他对已经这么大的弟弟指使他去拿性爱用品一点意见也没有，反正成人用品被非成人触摸也不会顷刻之间开启自毁程序。他只是听话地翻了个身，伸长胳膊探去床头柜摸索。这是家抠门透顶的汽车旅馆，连润滑剂都是小袋包装。Dean怀疑这些润滑剂全部倒出来都只够淋湿Sam的阴茎。他想要告诉Sam他拿到了，但Sam的手抢先放上了他的屁股——Dean很快反应过来他现在的姿势有多么适合后入——操，这种糟糕的灵机一动不精确到后入或许更好。他红着脸，死死地攥住那袋聊胜于无的润滑剂，假装自己并没有把屁股送到Sam的手上——腰是主动沉下去的。要知道腰跟大脑属于不同的两部分，这又不是Dean的主意，Dean并不需要对此负责，需要负责的是Sam——上帝。他已经在过分积极地负责了。他的手揉捏Dean的屁股就像把玩面团似的，Dean后悔没有把他送去学习烘焙，他确信Sam一定会成为制作派皮和披萨饼底的专家。他原本打算抗议，但随后悲哀地发现自己又一次勃起了。他过于年轻，无法控制泪腺之余也疏于管教自己的阴茎。

Dean的呻吟闷在被未干透的乳汁打湿的被单和他自己的手背上，润滑剂的包装袋被他捏得皱皱巴巴的，圆润饱满的臀肉上落满了Sam的掌印和指痕。Sam不是施虐的变态，他只是观察和玩弄，Dean只有趴在橱窗上把鼻子压扁了窥探戚风蛋糕的时候才能做到他的一半认真。Dean的双腿越分越开，隐秘地渴望着Sam能顺便摸一摸他的阴茎——天。想想Sam的手。但是Sam好像故意装作没有看见。他捏了捏Dean的臀尖，似乎真的是在评估一个面团。

“Dean。”他说，“给我润滑剂。”

“求我，小混球。”Dean咬牙切齿地说。他努力想要做出一点凶相，但他摩擦在床单上的乳尖直到现在还会时不时地淌出一点甜滋滋的奶液，“醒醒Sammy，我是你的老哥，就算你比我大八十岁也没有资格打我的屁股。”

Sam很配合地落下一个巴掌，声音大到让Dean脸红心跳，一口咬住了自己的手背。这他妈实在是过于色情了，就好像汽车旅馆变成了一个什么摄制性爱录像的专用房间。紧接着是第二个和第三个。Dean决定收回有关Sam没有施虐欲的判断。第四个成了白给的赠品，他在第五个巴掌落下来之前交出了润滑剂。值得一提的是Dean传递润滑剂的方式是咬住包装袋的一角，然后回头冲Sam眨眨眼睛，甚至努力想要露出一个讨好的微笑——小子，行行好放过你老哥的屁股——这扭得他脖子酸痛，但效果很好，Sam的眼睛立刻绿得像淋了水的蔬菜——不愧是古董级成人深夜视频中的主角们悉心传授的小小把戏。

Dean猜得没错，这一小袋润滑剂太少了，Sam只是用它简单地润了润手指。Dean的心跳声几乎成了他自己的噪音，不紧张是不可能的，毕竟Sam——Sam正准备用手指操他，而Dean正准备迎接自己的初次性爱——这可跟他想象中的第一次差了整整一个太平洋。Sam掐着他的臀肉分开，露出那个隐秘又柔软的穴口，把沾着滑腻腻的润滑剂的手指送了进去，熟练得像是拆开一盒礼物的缎带。Dean哽出一声短促的气音，紧紧地抓住了身下的床单。Sam没有留给他适应的时间，他感受到Sam的手指试探着开始抽插，进出的同时带出更多来路不明的粘水——上帝。Sam的这根手指绝对有资格成为优秀的性器官。但这是什么具有越操越多的神奇特性的润滑剂？

如果Dean询问，Sam一定会耐心解答，但现在Dean说不出话，除了哽咽发不出任何声音。Sam只用一根手指就把他操得微微前后摇晃，粘腻的汁水从穴口淌下来糊在腿根，红肿的乳头摩擦着床单，泌出奶白色的液体被薄硬的布料吸收殆尽。Sam——Sam只是适时地放入了第二根手指，连同第一根一起重重地顶上了他的前列腺，然后享受Dean的失声惊叫。他几乎在那一瞬间瘫软在床上，双腿颤抖着抽搐、摩擦、绞紧。内里滚烫的穴肉牢牢地吸住Sam的手指，但那些润滑剂似的东西已经把Sam的手掌完全弄湿了。Dean又射了一次，稀薄的精液沾在他自己的小腹上，眼前明暗不定，好像视觉连同语言功能一起融化在了情欲里。他不知道自己在Sam的注视下啜泣挣扎，不顾Sam还按在敏感点上的手指想要蜷缩起身子保护自己。但Sam温柔地平展了他的身体——无需接触，暗示总是很温柔的。Dean顺从地放松下来，腰身和臀部重新连出一个献祭的弧度，以便Sam添入第三根手指。其实两根手指似乎已经是这里的Dean能够承受的极限了，但他显然愿意为Sam做到更多。Sam用三根手指操着他软热的后穴，翻搅出湿漉漉的粘稠的水声。Dean的手放在他自己的胸口上，跟随Sam无声的指导学习玩弄两个肿胀的乳尖，直到那里渐渐地流不出什么乳汁。

Sam知道Dean已经准备得差不多了，他抽出手指，轻轻拍了拍Dean翘起的屁股。失去手指的空虚让Dean的穴肉再一次收紧，但连淌出的那股粘水都没有留住。他咬住嘴唇，慢慢地侧躺在床上，期待着Sam的下一步举动。而Sam只是不紧不慢地脱掉衣物，放出自己的阴茎——上帝。就像被情欲折磨的只有Dean一个人似的。他学着Dean的样子把衣物扔到床下，却留下了那条领带，同时对Dean说：“Dean，为我转过身来。”

于是Dean平躺着，为Sam分开双腿。Sam可以看到他被精液和润滑剂搅和得一塌糊涂的下身，其中最吸引人的当然是微微露出湿润肠肉的满是水光的小小穴口。Sam多么希望能在他腿根上刻下永久的欢迎致辞。他笑了笑，抓过Dean的脚踝，用他柔软的脚掌蹭了蹭自己的阴茎。对新奇的乐趣尤为敏感的Dean甚至大着胆子踩在Sam的腿上，他直勾勾地盯着Sam的阴茎，永不安分的舌头又一次地舔上了嘴唇——就像他迫不及待地想要把那根怪物阴茎完整地吃进嘴里。Sam会满足他的愿望，但不是现在。现在他要给Dean展示领带的使用方法——缠在Dean半软的阴茎根部，仔仔细细地绕上几圈，最后打一个紧绷绷的、漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“Sam！”Dean后知后觉地感到惊慌，因为他刚刚还沉浸在踩踏他老弟的结实大腿和胯部的色情游戏里。Sam的领带牢牢地束缚着他的阴茎，危险得像是一个挂错了地方的镣铐。他用自己已经叫喊得沙哑的嗓音抗议着，“我以为我们是做爱，而不是我单方面地成为你的性玩具，小变态。至少我享有自由射精的权利？”

“现在没有了，Dean。”Sam的语气公正得让Dean不忍心骂他是个混蛋，“出于健康考虑，你不能射得这么多。你还太小了。”

这话说得就像他把他那根雄赳赳气昂昂的阴茎操进Dean的屁股里就能让他延年益寿似的。Dean后悔把双腿张开得太早，现在Sam轻而易举地握住了他的腿根，阴茎的顶端抵住他的穴口。真正插入的时候Dean几乎要被折叠起来，幸好他的身体足够柔软。Sam的手指和阴茎的差距就像是果酒和麦芽威士忌，前所未有的饱胀感同时带来疼痛和满足。他操入Dean的身体像是要用阴茎把他彻底贯穿——事实上他就是这么做的。绝对的力量形成绝对的压制，Dean无法反抗，无力挣扎，无处可逃，只能咬住嘴唇颤抖着尽数承受，任凭大颗大颗的眼泪先后缀上他的眼角。这其实不难做到，只需要把痛觉转换成同等数量的爱。Sam喜欢，Sam需要得到这个，Sam是这么爱他，而他也爱Sam——Sam的阴茎完全埋入了他的身体，皮肉相贴时撞出啪的一声，甚至在Dean的绷紧的小腹上隐隐约约地显出一点形状。Dean大口大口地喘息，他的身体里像燃起了一把火，像Sam给予了他另一颗跳动不休的心脏。他探出湿红的舌尖像是索要一个安抚的吻，于是Sam掐紧他的腿根，俯身碰了碰他的嘴唇，很是愉悦地夸奖他说：

“Dean，你做得很好，你总是能为我做到这么多，不会再有其他人像你这么爱我。你感受得到我吗？Dean？我在操你，你很喜欢这样，因为这是我们表达爱意的方式。那么现在对我说：‘我们永远不会分开’。”

“我们永远不会分开。”Dean含糊不清地说，Sam的舌尖卷过他的舌尖，“操我，Sammy，操我，我喜欢这样，我喜欢感受你在我的身体里。这么爱你，Sammy，爱你，想感受到你的爱。”

“你知道我会的，Dean，你总是能得到我的爱。”Sam轻声说。他的阴茎退出了一些，然后大力地顶撞进去。Dean的后穴那么湿，那么软，当他抽出时那些肠肉收缩着挽留他，当他插入它们又温顺地为他敞开。越来越多的来自肠道深处的粘稠汁水裹在他的阴茎上，帮助他开发Dean年轻的身体。他的阴茎碾压过前列腺的时候Dean会哭喊出声，他还没有习惯承受这样惊人的快感，只能求救一般地呢喃着Sam的名字，祈求得到Sam更多的爱。于是他迎来一轮又一轮的更加粗暴的操干，腿根和臀肉因撞击而红成一片，在被送上高潮的时候短暂地痉挛窒息。

Sam居高临下地注视着Dean，看着他哭泣、战栗、呓语、动情。如果不是紧紧地束着一条领带，Dean很有可能会射湿一整张床单。Sam认为现在的每一分每一秒都值得被作为一份单独的藏品。这里的Dean这么美好，对憎恨一事全然无知，还只拥有爱的本能。这就是Sam想要的。Sam的愿望总是意外的简单，但不知为何始终无法得到。他让Dean试着用腿勾住他的腰，于是Dean努力地做了，这样好像能帮助他把Sam的阴茎夹得更紧。他环住Sam的脖子，仰头将眼泪蹭在他的下巴上。于是他又换得了Sam的亲吻。Sam放慢了操他的速度，只是耐心地寻找能够让Dean颤抖得更厉害的节奏和角度，Dean被他顶得下身几乎悬空。Sam的阴茎再一次操到他的最深处，但这一次作了短暂的停留。他亲昵地咬了咬Dean的耳朵，询问他说：“想试试自己来吗，Dean？我可以抱着你，看你自己动着腰吞下我的阴茎。”

这是一个巨大的诱惑。Sam愿意让渡出自己的主导权。Dean想知道自己能够掌控的节奏是什么样子，更何况Sam也对此充满了兴趣。于是他向Sam伸出手，Sam顺势抱起他，像是拎住了什么轻巧的小动物。Dean双腿分开跪坐在Sam的身上，Sam有力的手放在他的屁股上轻轻揉捏，哪怕这个动作也让Dean觉得可靠又安全。他的领带还绑在Dean的阴茎上，当Dean轻轻地晃动自己的腰身的时候，那个恶俗又夸张的蝴蝶结就蹭在Sam的腹部。Dean希望Sam痒得受不了的时候会主动为他解开，但Sam全然不在乎。这个姿势让Sam的阴茎插入得更深，Dean的穴肉含得太紧，甚至让他自己很难摆脱Sam的阴茎——好心的Sam帮了他一把。Dean的身体与Sam的紧紧相贴——或者说他依偎在Sam的怀里。Dean的手按在Sam的肩头，借着Sam托举的力量让Sam的阴茎滑出一点，然后挺动腰身慢慢地把它吃回去——过分舒缓的节奏反而让色情的水声更加明显，Dean的耳朵又红又热，手指渐渐下滑，在自行吞吐Sam的阴茎的同时发泄似的用指腹抓挠他的后背。

不够，这样不够，只有Sam才能给你那么多。那个只有Dean才能听到的声音说。Dean的身体深处又酥又痒，他渴望Sam的阴茎狠狠地操进来，冲着那一点大力地抽送。他试图把全身的力量都运送到腰部，粘腻的水声越来越响，每一次都伴随着Dean愈发放肆的呻吟和他圆润臀肉的轻轻颤动，但是还不够。Sam确实很愿意欣赏Dean骑他的样子，他知道Dean只是在强迫自己动腰，尽管他很想软绵绵地、放空一切地伏在Sam的怀里。他总是使用这样的态度对待每一件事。这是Sam给他的小小的惩罚。Dean很快就认输了。很难想象他竟然投降得如此之快。他放任Sam的阴茎深深地没入他的身体，环着Sam的脖子胡乱舔过了他的嘴角，贴在他的嘴唇边讨饶说：“S-Sam，Sammy，给我，给我，像是刚才那样——”

Dean发现自己可以立即得到，只要他愿意开口请求。Sam不仅给了他想要的，还额外解开了那条该死的领带。Sam把他用力地禁锢在自己的怀里，他只用一只手就可以环住Dean的腰背，而另一只手顺理成章地揉上了Dean的屁股。他自下而上快速地操干着Dean，Dean几乎是骑在他身上被动地颠簸。Sam揽住他的手让他动弹不得，只能在Sam控制不到的地方蜷缩起自己的脚趾。他的阴茎蹭在Sam的腹部，这是他除了被Sam的性器戳刺前列腺以外唯一能得到的帮助射精的刺激。他想要更多，于是他又一次请求Sam，随之而来的是Sam刚刚还在拍打他的臀肉的手。Sam完全拢住了他的阴茎，抚摸他敏感的顶端，在操上他流着水的后穴中最敏感的一点时轻声安抚：“没事的，Dean，我喜欢看到你为我高潮，只是记得要说爱我。”

Dean颤抖着射在他的掌心。第三次射精几乎是痛苦的，但是他又那么幸福。这是他跟Sam的性爱，这是Sam带给他的高潮，这是Sam想要的，Sam想要他。射精后的满足让Dean昏昏欲睡，他勉强眨着被眼泪浸得模模糊糊的双眼，虚软的身体靠向Sam。他把自己的脸埋在Sam的颈窝，嗅着他身上陌生的气息，嗓音轻软得像是自言自语：“爱你，Sammy，总是，哪怕这是一个梦，哪怕我睡醒之后真的会忘记这一切——但我发誓只是做爱——Sammy，你知道的，总是爱你。”

太动听了。Sam心想。这足以影响他的藏品们的重要程度，他决定再认真地排列一遍它们的次序。他没有理由不给Dean更多奖励。三次射精和束缚中的干性高潮已经是Dean能够承受的极限了，所以这一次的奖励是让Dean为他口交。Dean留恋他的怀抱，但还是顺从Sam的意愿伏在他的腿间，笨拙地为Sam进行口交。他完全没有使用嘴唇和舌头的自觉和技巧，只是尽量含得更深一些。他还是被Sam噎出了眼泪，但是没有关系，因为这是Sam想要的。Dean在口交的过程中学会了如何让Sam的阴茎避开自己的牙齿，如何用舌头舔舐他流出前液的顶端，如何把Sam吞到喉咙深处。Sam温柔地抚摸他乱糟糟但是柔软的短发，Dean甚至没有意识到与此同时Sam也在慢慢地施加压力。Sam在他嘴里轻轻抽动，一次又一次顶上他喉间的软肉。阴茎被Dean吐出来的时候湿漉漉的，他喘息着闭起眼睛，Sam就在这时候射到他的脸上。

那些精液从Dean的脸上滑落，Dean略显茫然地睁开眼，有些精液留在他的嘴角，有些精液则沾上了他的睫毛。Sam鼓励他把嘴角的精液一点点地舔掉，又用领带为他擦去了绝大部分。这张床被他们搞得一团糟，难以想象要用一个多么别扭的姿势入睡才能避开床单上这些淫秽的污迹。所以Sam把Dean抱到了另一张床上，甚至为Dean拍软了枕头，盖上了被子。

“好好睡一觉，Dean。”他轻声说，“我要走了。但是你还有休息时间。”

“等等，Sammy。”Dean紧紧地抓住Sam的指尖，就像他一开始做的那样。Sam猜测他或许是想要一个告别的拥抱，但是他猜得不完全对。Dean第二次骑到了Sam的腰腹上，但这一次无关性爱。他只是抱紧了Sam，努力地挺直腰背，让Sam的脸颊贴上他温暖的、单薄的胸口。Dean的心跳是那么的清晰，Dean的手指梳理着Sam的头发，把略长的发丝别去他的耳后，一次又一次。

“说了不会让你眼泪汪汪又可怜巴巴地空手离开，Sammy。”Dean笑着说，眼尾红红的，微微带着一点哭泣后的鼻音，Sam能够感觉到他穿插在头发里的温柔的手指，“你听——Sammy，是心跳——你可以记住我的心跳，带走它，就像我还在你身边一样。没事的，Sammy，都会好的，无论是过去、现在还是未来——我会在你身边，Sam，我会永远爱你。”

/一号房间•FIN/


End file.
